Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) are being configured to support an increasing amount and variety of applications. For example, a mobile device may include telephone applications, organizers, email applications, instant messaging (IM) applications, games, cameras, image viewers, etc. Users typically may launch an application by selecting an icon (or shortcut) to activate the application or by selecting the application from a menu. Existing mobile device user interfaces may provide one of a variety of menu formats that group menu items into categories and sub-categories. These user interfaces may require a user to “drill down” through multiple menus to select a desired icon or other item.